


wherever you will go

by tusslee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Galra Keith (Voltron), Homesick Lance (Voltron), M/M, Mutual Pining, Spoilers, lots of fluff, pidge the wing(wo)man, time to talk about feelings ft. lance & keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tusslee/pseuds/tusslee
Summary: “I want to be someone you count on and come to when you’re upset. I want to be important to you, Lance, because you’re really important to me.”Silence stretched between them when Keith lost the nerve to continue. He kept his eyes on their hands, noticed the color contrast between them and wondered if it’d look so profound if it was more than just their fingers twined together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm w e a k for these boys  
> title from the song Wherever You Will Go by The Calling

Lance forgot the name of the planet they landed on nearly the second he stepped off the ship. The grass was green and the sky was blue; that was all that mattered. Solid ground was a welcomed change compared to the metallic floor of the ship, or the complete nothingness of space. He fought the desire to kick his shoes and socks off to let his toes sink into the dirt and mud only because he had no idea what lived in the soil. His bad luck would no doubt find him with some kind of parasite attached to the bottom of his foot if he so much as stepped in the wrong spot. Allura would probably say it wasn’t exactly a diplomatic appearance too, but Lance found she didn’t know what ‘diplomatic’ meant on a variety of other planets where they’d unknowingly offended the inhabitants there. But that wasn’t Lance’s problem. Lance only had to pretend for a little while before he was off the hook and left to his own devices where he would no doubt find the nearest source of water. 

Hunk and Pidge were talking animatedly ahead of him where they followed behind Allura, Coran, and Shiro. Keith kept pace with Lance, but his eyes stuck on the ground as he walked. Keith didn’t like visiting alien planets almost as much as Lance didn’t like pretending he was an adult. Both of them would really rather be anywhere else, but here they stayed. On the last planet they’d stopped off at, the aliens there immediately called out Keith’s Galra heritage, which led to a very heated debate and no alliance. Lance was frustrated with the intolerance, as if Allura’s prolonged distaste for Keith wasn’t enough. Keith was Keith, Galra or not. Lance didn’t care if he sprouted ears and a tail, or grew purple spots, he was a part of the team and that was what was important. 

That was the important part, but Lance hadn’t had a chance to tell him that. In fact, Lance hadn’t had a chance to talk with Keith much at all lately. The man was evasive, always busy with something (namely training) and hard to track down. The castle wasn’t all that big, yet Lance still had a hell of a time finding him sometimes. They were tentative friends and by that Lance meant he didn’t pick fights as often as he used to and Keith tolerated his presence without smartass remarks some days. 

“You’d better at least _pretend_ to look interested in what’s going on.” Keith mumbled from beside him where they’d stopped to converse with some of the natives. Or rather, where Allura and Coran stopped to converse with the natives anyway. 

Lance shrugged, “That’s what we have Shiro for. I just stand here and look pretty.” Keith rolled his eyes, but said nothing else. Lance figured it was because he couldn’t argue with that. The sun was beginning to set in the distance, throwing long shadows and stunning colors over the grass that grew taller here than back on Earth. Sunsets made Lance miss his mom, but then again a lot of things made him miss his family. It was no secret that he wanted to go home. Everyone wanted to go home, but they had a job. One that he was currently not doing very well if Shiro’s Dad Glare was anything to go by. Lance straightened up and tried to look more interested in the exchange for the next twenty minutes before they were dismissed.

“Lance,” Shiro called just as the blue paladin turned to head back to the ship, “the water is safe for swimming.” Lance perked up at that, grinning excitedly at Shiro who smiled back at him knowingly. “Take Keith with you. He needs a break.”

“I dunno if he’ll go willingly, but Captain’s orders.” Lance saluted with a wink. 

“None of that, Lance.” Shiro ruffled his hair as he passed him, “Hunk and Pidge are ahead of you, hurry up.” Lance nodded then skipped off toward the ship after the rest of the paladins. 

“Keith!” Lance called as he skidded to a stop, catching Keith before he could disappear to the training deck. “We’re going swimming, put some shorts on!” 

“Who’s ‘we’?” Keith asked, one eyebrow raised.

“No, no. You don’t get to pass on this one, buddy. Shiro’s orders.” Keith rolled his eyes, but didn’t fight Lance when the blue paladin pushed him toward his room. “Hurry and change before Hunk and Pidge beat us to the beach.”

“I didn’t even see a beach.” Keith muttered as he stepped into his room.

“You didn’t look hard enough.” Lance insisted then waited in the hall while Keith changed into his swimsuit. 

“What’re you standing around for, Lance? The waters waiting!” Hunk said as he rounded the corner with Pidge, both of them walking quickly with towels thrown over their arms. 

“Keith’s taking his sweet time.” Lance said and as soon as the words left his mouth, Keith’s doors slid open and he stepped into the hall, arms crossed over his bare chest. “Let’s go!” Lance grabbed Keith’s wrist and practically dragged him after Hunk and Pidge.

Sure enough, the grass and dirt felt like heaven beneath Lance’s feet. His excitement only mounted the closer they got to the water. Aside from being a purplish color, it didn’t look any different from a regular old beach. The sand was nearly bleached white and warm between Lance’s toes. Hunk was already wading out into the water while Pidge was spreading her towel out on the sand. The setting sun had no effect on the heat. The planet was warm, almost intolerably so with their heavy suits on, but in just a pair of swim shorts and a quiet beach to themselves, Lance was in paradise. 

Keith watched Lance take off in a sprint down the beach and into the water where he practically tackled Hunk. The two pushed and splashed each other, Lance beaming the entire time. Keith couldn’t take his eyes off him even as he sat himself beside Pidge. “He glows in the water.” He murmured.

“That’s pretty gay,” Pidge said, patting Keith’s knee, “even for you.”

“I’m pretty gay.” Keith said, as if Pidge didn’t already know this. “And Lance is just really fucking pretty.”

“If you’re into cocky loudmouths, I guess.” Pidge shrugged then leaned back onto her hands and sighed.

“I’m into co-”

“I’m going to stop you right there.” Pidge cut him off, shaking her head, “So go swim with him. I doubt Hunk will be able to keep up too much longer. Lance is made for the water.”

_Yes, he definitely was,_ Keith agreed. Lance looked at ease, floating lazily on his back. His wet hair stuck up at odd angles when he ran his fingers through it and he never stopped smiling. 

When Hunk joined them on the beach, Lance called for Keith, insisting that the water wouldn’t bite and that he’d race him, but to where Keith didn’t know. He gave in almost too quickly, shivering as he stepped into the water. It wasn’t cold, but it was cool and Lance’s eyes on him didn’t exactly help. Lance had no right to look as good as he did. It made Keith’s heart do funny things. “There he is!” Lance splashed Keith playfully when they met waist deep in the water. 

“You’re asking for it, Lance.” Keith warned, flicking water back at him. 

“Maybe I am, Red. _Water_ you going to do about it?” Lance flashed the brightest smile Keith had ever seen then dove beneath the surface, feet splashing Keith as he ran, or rather swam, away. Keith chased after him, but Lance always managed to stay just out of reach. Twice, Keith’s fingers brushed against his ankle, but then Lance was twisting out of his grip and moving effortlessly through the water and away from Keith. Lance’s body moved naturally in long, fluid motions under and above the water. Keith settled on watching, occasionally diving down under himself to scope out the wildlife. The purple water was clean, clear enough to see the white sand on the floor and the variety of plant life that thrived there. 

Waterlogged, Keith dragged himself from the water and back onto his towel with a grunt. He shook his hair out, sending water flying on both Hunk and Pidge who complained halfheartedly. “Good luck trying to get him out of there.” Hunk said from where he lied on his towel, one arm behind his head. 

“I’d leave that to Shiro.” Pidge said, “Or just let him swim. I like seeing him this happy, you know?” Her tone was fond, something Keith rarely heard when she talked about Lance. 

“Yeah,” Hunk agreed, “it’s a nice change.”

Confused, Keith crossed his legs and grabbed a handful of sand to let run through his fingers, “What’d you guys mean?” 

Pidge frowned, “He’s been quiet lately. You haven’t noticed?”

“He goes through spurts. Some days he’s fine, but he’ll have a few off days now and then. It’s just been tough on him lately. He’ll come around, especially after this.” Hunk said.

“I noticed, but I didn’t…” He didn’t know what it meant. Keith wasn’t close to Lance like Hunk and Pidge were. He didn’t know that he had bad days, but he probably should have. Everybody had bad days. Lance couldn’t be happy all the time and Keith knew how much he missed his family. “I guess I didn’t think I could get close enough to him to find out what changed.”

“You haven’t tried, Keith. I know sometimes he’s a little much, but that’s only because he’s afraid of never being enough.” Pidge watched Lance wade out of the water, a sad smile on her lips, “He doesn’t believe us when we tell him he’s important. But maybe it’d make a difference if it came from you.” She turned her big brown eyes on Keith and he felt his heart in his throat. He had no idea Lance felt like this, but he should have with how much he cared about him.

“Where’ve I been this whole time?” Keith asked himself, but Lance laughed as he plopped down beside him.

“Head in the clouds, Red?” Lance ran his towel through his hair, scrubbing until the shaggy mess was semi-dry and sticking up all over.

“Something like that.” Keith mused. Hunk and Pidge were whispering on the other side of him, but Lance didn’t seem to notice. His eyes were on the sky and the stars that were beginning to shine the darker it got. 

“Hunk and I have some work to do, we’ll catch you guys back at the ship.” Pidge said as she hopped up and shook her towel out. 

“You didn’t even swim!” Lance complained.

“You swam enough for me and you both, Lance. Drag Keith back in there with you if you’re not done. It’s getting cold.” She patted Lance’s head fondly, a touch that looked common for them with the way Lance pouted and leaned into it. 

Keith watched the two retreat toward the castle, leaving him to fend for himself with Lance, which he was sure Pidge did on purpose. There was so much Keith wanted to say, none of which was casual small talk, so he had no idea how to even begin. He’d never been good at things like this and even less so when it came to Lance. Lance, whose wide blue eyes were now trained on him.

Lance tucked an arm under his head as he lied back, still watching Keith. “You look constipated, buddy. What’s up?” Keith always kind of looked constipated when he was thinking too hard, but it was also kind of cute. His eyebrows furrowed and his forehead wrinkled. Lance watched him run his fingers through his damp hair then tie it back with the band that was around his wrist. Leave it to Keith to be the only person on Earth, or any other planet for that matter, who could pull off a mullet. 

“Some stuff on my mind.” Keith shrugged, but that wasn’t enough for Lance. It was rare he and Keith ever got the chance to talk and even less so about anything of any importance so if there was something bothering Keith, Lance wanted to know.

“I’m all ears.” Lance grinned encouragingly, motioning for Keith to keep talking. Keith chewed on his bottom lip and eyed Lance warily before he opened his mouth, then closed it again. “Want me to start?” Lance offered. Keith nodded. “How’re you doing with the Galra thing?” Lance watched Keith’s face twist into something hard to read.

“Fine.” 

“Are you sure?”

“No.” Keith met Lance’s eyes, finding an openness he hadn’t expected, “I don’t know.” He said honestly.

“That’s okay.” Lance smiled almost shyly then sat up, moving a little closer, “You don’t have to know, but I think you should be okay with it.”

“I’m trying to be.” Keith said and he was, but it was a hard thing to do. At first he didn’t want to believe it, but it made too much sense. Then, it was just a part of him that he figured must not change too much since he’d apparently always been part Galra, but between the way Allura treated him and the response he continued to get from other aliens, he wasn’t so sure anymore. He was part alien himself. He was the enemy and he knew that’s what Allura saw when she looked at him now, even if her attitude had changed and she’d apologized. It had still hurt. 

“You know even if you grew ears and a tail, you’d still be Keith. You’ve always been _you_ and I don’t see what’s wrong with that. Discrimination on the basis of heritage is a little old fashioned, dontcha think?” Lance cocked his head sideways, stupid smile lighting up his eyes.

“It still happens even back on Earth, Lance. I think you of all people should know that.” Keith frowned.

“I do know that, but I’m proud of who I am and where I come from. I love my family and my culture and my skin. I am who I am regardless of whether or not people like me or my background. You’re still a person, Keith, still deserving of a little respect. At least if no one else thinks so, know that I do. And I’m sure Shiro does, and Hunk and Pidge. Allura too, now. You know it was never _you_ she was upset with.” Lance leaned forward into Keith’s space when he refused to meet his eyes. “Look at me.” He said, waiting until Keith’s pretty eyes flickered up to meet his again, “You’re strong and brave and really hotheaded, but it suits you. You make this team a family. You belong here, Keith, no matter what’s in your blood.”

Keith stared at Lance, ignoring the way his eyes burned with unshed tears. Lance had never said anything like that to him before, but his smile was shy and his tone was sincere. His fingers drummed nervously against his thigh so Keith grabbed his hand and swallowed when Lance looked down at their intertwined fingers. “So do you.” He said.

Lance’s eyes found Keith’s again, “What?” He asked, eyebrows furrowing.

“You belong here. If anybody makes this team a family, it’s you Lance.” Keith squeezed Lance’s fingers then dropped his gaze. It was hard to be so honest when Lance looked at him like this. “You’re beautiful, you know?” He heard Lance inhale, surprised by the words. “Or maybe you don’t know. Pidge and Hunk said you’ve been quiet lately, that it happens sometimes. I noticed, but I know we’re not exactly close. I want to be, though.” Keith ran his thumb over Lance’s knuckles, afraid to look up and see what kind of face Lance was making. “I want to be someone you count on and come to when you’re upset. I want to be important to you, Lance, because you’re really important to me.”

Silence stretched between them when Keith lost the nerve to continue. He kept his eyes on their hands, noticed the color contrast between them and wondered if it’d look so profound if it was more than just their hands twined together. Lance cleared his throat, making Keith look up at him. “You are.” He said quietly. Keith raised his eyebrows in question. “You are important to me.” Lance clarified. 

“Oh.” Keith barely whispered. 

Lance grinned at him then pressed their foreheads together, “Eloquent as ever, Red.” Keith pressed his lips together to fight a smile. His face was hot, but Lance was blushing too so it was fine. “I wanna kiss you.”

Keith’s eyes widened then darted down to Lance’s lips, “You do?”

“I do. Have since the Garrison.” Lance’s dark blush spread to his ears, but his hand was steady in Keith’s own shaking one and his eyes were unwavering from where they flickered between Keith’s. “Can I?”

Keith nodded when he couldn’t find his voice then Lance was leaning forward. Their noses brushed and then their lips met tentatively. Keith felt Lance exhale through his nose, warm breath fanning over his face. The touch was gentle, slow, nervous. Keith’s hands were shaking, but Lance held the one tightly and wrapped his other around the back of Keith’s neck, tugging him closer. Keith went willingly, pressing his lips firmer to Lance’s until they were moving clumsily together. Lance made a soft sound in the back of his throat, a mix between a sigh and a moan, then his lips parted and Keith felt his tongue run along his bottom lip. His own lips parted in surprise and Lance took the opportunity, tongue meeting Keith’s hesitantly. They found an easy rhythm until breathing through their noses wasn’t enough and they had to part.

Lance pulled back and watched Keith’s eyelashes flutter, hazy eyes meeting his own. He smiled shyly then kissed him again, just a quick peck to really seal the deal. Keith licked his lips when Lance pulled away. “That was…” Keith searched for the right word.

“Good?” Lance hoped.

“Amazing?” Keith tried, smiling and blushing when Lance’s face lit up.

“Yeah?” Lance took Keith’s face in his hands then peppered light kisses all over his cheeks, forehead, nose, eyelids, “Man, I could really get used to this.” He sighed after he finished and Keith was giggling. 

“Kissing me?” Keith asked.

“All of it. Kissing you, your laugh, your smile. You in general. I wanna get used to this.” Lance’s thumbs brushed over Keith’s cheekbones, “What’d you think?” 

Keith nodded best he could with Lance’s hands still holding his face, “I think I’d like that.” 

“I think I like you.” Lance said quickly.

“You think?” Keith asked, laughing.

“Okay, so I’m pretty sure I like you and I’m pretty sure it’s a lot more than just _like_ , but I don’t want to run you off so soon.” Keith wrapped his fingers around Lance’s wrists as he pressed their foreheads together again. He couldn’t wipe the stupid smile off his face, but he wasn’t so sure he wanted to anyway. If Pidge could see them now.

“This is pretty gay.” Keith mumbled to himself.

“You’re pretty gay.” Lance reminded.

“And you’re just pretty.”

Lance grinned at him, “Can’t argue with that. Now come on, I wanna swim.” He kissed Keith once more before springing up and holding a hand out for Keith. Keith took it, let Lance pull him to his feet, and then watched him sprint back toward the water. He rocked back on his heels, feeling a hundred pounds lighter and more alive than ever. Lance had that kind of effect on people, he supposed. “ _Water_ you waiting for, Keith?!” Lance called.

“Nothing anymore.” Keith called back then he chased after Lance like he’d been doing from the very beginning.


End file.
